


The Professor and the Pole Dancer

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Books, Bribery, Educating Jackson, F.B.I. raid, Falling In Love, Gangster Matt Daehler, M/M, Music, Professor Stiles Stilinski, Shyster Lawyer Theo Raeken, Stackson - Freeform, Underhanded Senator Gerard Argent, movies - Freeform, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Professor Stiles Stilinski is hired by a former gangster to smooth the rough edges off of his paramour, Jackson Whittemore. But while Stiles is educating Jackson, they find themselves falling in love with each other. But the gangster has a hold over Jackson. Can Jackson break free so that he and Stiles can be together?





	The Professor and the Pole Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to my friend Eric, who gave me the idea for this story.

Jackson Whittemore was sitting in his bedroom playing video games on his big screen tv. He had been home alone all morning and didn't have anything else to do.  
Jackson was bored. He was bored with his life. He had everything that he wanted. Expensive clothes. A new Porsche. And his own room in a luxury high rise apartment, furnished with expensive furniture. But there was a big drawback to all of that. He was being kept by a wealthy man. He was the paramour of Matt Daehler, a very wealthy man who had gained his wealth by underhanded means. You see, Matt had been a gangster, an underworld boss of a mob in New York. But Matt had recently retired from the mob and was working his way up into high society. And he was taking Jackson along with him. Which Jackson wasn't happy about. Because Jackson hated high society. And Jackson was not in love with Matt. In fact, he hated Matt. They had sex together, but that was part of the deal. Jackson hated it when Matt touched him. And he hated the way Matt treated him. Like he was a piece of property. Matt controlled Jackson, and Jackson didn't like it one bit. He was twenty, he was lonely, and he wanted to meet a nice man who he could fall in love with and settle down with him.  
Jackson sighed. He felt trapped, and didn't know how to escape.  
Matt knocked on the door of Jackson's bedroom and came in.  
"So you're back", Jackson said, not looking away from his game.  
"Yeah", Matt replied. "And I see that you're still playing those damned games. Haven't you got anything better to do?"  
"No, I don't", Jackson said coldly. "What do you care?"  
Matt glared at Jackson.  
"I don't care about you playing games", he replied. "But I do care about you embarrassing me in front of other people".  
"You're still mad at me about the other night", Jackson said.  
"Yes", Matt replied. "You embarrassed me at that big embassy party. I'm trying to fit in with those people. And you were telling everyone about your colorful past. That doesn't help me to fit in. And I've got money on the line with Senator Argent. You don't seem to care about that either".  
"I don't care about it", Jackson said. "I don't like those stuffed shirts, and I don't want to be around them".  
"That's too bad", Matt replied. "You're going to be around them, and you're going to fit into high society. I'm going to sand off your rough edges, and give you some polish and culture. The former pole dancer is going to become a gentleman".  
"And how are you going to do that?", Jackson asked angrily.  
Matt smirked.  
"I've found a man to do just that", he replied. "He's a college professor, with a bunch of degrees. I'm going to hire him, and he's going to teach you how to be a gentleman".  
"So when does this teaching start?" Jackson asked.  
He glared at Matt.  
"This afternoon", Matt replied. "He's on his way here now".  
"What's his name?", Jackson asked.  
"Stilinski", Matt replied. "Professor Stiles Stilinski".

Stiles Stilinski walked into the lobby of the posh high rise apartment building in Manhattan. Although he was a professor of English Literature at Columbia University, he was curious about the offer that Matt Daehler had made to him. He would be educating a grown man in literature, culture, and manners. It would be a challenge for him. And the money that he would be paid for the job would be quite high. So he was prepared to take the offer.  
Stiles was a brilliant man. He was the top student in his class in high school. He had graduated at the age of sixteen, and had won a scholarship to Harvard University. In his years there he had earned a bachelor's degree in fine arts, a master's degree in theater, and a doctor's degree in literature. He enjoyed teaching at Columbia, but something was missing from his life. He had been so busy going to school that he hadn't had time to date any young men. He was twenty five, he was lonely, and he wanted to meet a nice man who he could fall in love with and settle down with him.  
He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the twentieth floor.

Stiles rang the doorbell and was let into the apartment by Matt.  
"Professor Stilinski", Matt said. "This is my lawyer, Theo Raeken".  
"How do you do", they said.  
Stiles and Theo shook hands. Stiles felt uneasy around Theo. There was something about him that seemed suspicious to Stiles. He felt the same way about Matt. Both of them seemed like shady characters to him.  
Matt went over to Jackson's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
"Come out here, Jackson", he said loudly. "The professor is here to start your lessons".  
Jackson opened the door and stepped out into the living room. He looked at Stiles and his heart stared to beat fast. 'He's handsome', Jackson thought.  
Stiles looked at Jackson and his heart began to beat fast as well. 'He's beautiful', Stiles thought.  
"Jackson, this is Professor Stilinski", Matt said dismissively.  
Stiles and Jackson shook hands. There was an electric current which flowed between them. They held each other's hands for a moment.  
"Hello, Jackson", Stiles said. "It's nice to meet you".  
"Hello, Professor Stilinski", Jackson replied. "It's nice to meet you, too".  
Stiles smiled.  
"Call me Stiles", he said.  
"Ok", Jackson replied. "Stiles". He smiled and blushed.  
Matt handed Theo some papers, then turned to Stiles.  
"I'm going to be leaving for a while" Matt said. "Theo and I have an appointment to discuss business with a client. So I'm going to leave you and Jackson alone this afternoon. Get acquainted and go over with him what he's going to be studying".  
"I'll do that, Mr. Daehler", Stiles replied. "I'm sure that Jackson and I will get along very well".  
"Good", Matt said. He turned to Jackson. "Now Jackson, listen to Professor Stilinski and learn. Got it?"  
"Yes. Matt", Jackson replied. "I've got it".  
"Good", Matt said. "Do what I tell you".  
Matt and Theo left, leaving Stiles and Jackson alone with each other.  
"Let's sit down, Jackson", Stiles said. "We can talk and get to know each other".  
Ok", Jackson replied. "Stiles", he added breathlessly.  
They sat down on together on the sofa.

"So tell me about yourself", Stiles said.  
"There's not much to tell", Jackson replied. "My folks were poor, but they loved me, and wanted to do their best for me. We moved around a lot. They got what jobs that they could find. When jobs dried up in one part of the country, we moved to another part. I was in a lot of different schools, so I didn't make any friends. And my education is lacking. I think that I'm pretty smart. But I feel that my education is inadequate. Then, when I was sixteen, my life was upended. I was home that night in our little apartment. My dad had taken our car to pick my mom up from her job in a neighboring town. On the way back, they were involved in a pileup on the highway. A lot of people were killed in the accident". Jackson hung his head and his voice trembled.  
"My folks were killed", he said.  
Stiles reached over and held Jackson's hand.  
"I'm so sorry, Jackson", he said.  
"Thank you, Stiles", Jackson replied. He continued with his story.  
"There was no money left", he said, "And I had no job skills. I was big for my age, so I lied to the owner of a bar in that town. I told him that I was eighteen. He was hiring male dancers. So at the age of sixteen, I became a pole dancer. I'm not proud of it, but that was what I had to do to survive. Guys tell me that I'm good looking, and I have a good body, so I was very successful. I made good tips dancing, and was doing pretty well for myself. The bar owner moved me to a bigger bar here in New York, and made me the main attraction. I made good money. There was one thing that I wouldn't do. I would never be a prostitute and sell my body. I made enough money dancing to support myself. But I was becoming tired of it. It was exhausting. The long hours were hard on me. And I didn't like the men touching me when they tipped me. I wanted to get away from that life, but I didn't know how to do it. Then, when I was eighteen, things changed for me again. One night Matt Daehler came in to the club. He tipped me large amounts of money. Then, when the club closed, he gave me a ride home in his Porsche. He made me an offer. If I would agree to becoming his paramour, he would give me a good life. I would never have to dance in clubs again. And my life would be full of nice things. I was dazzled by him, and I agreed. So I moved in here with him. But it wasn't too long after that when I realized my mistake. I wasn't in love with him and he wasn't in love with me. He just wanted me for sex. I never wanted to be a prostitute, but I had become his kept boy. That was two years ago, and I have hated every minute that I have spent with him. He treats me like he owns me, like I'm his property. He runs my life and controls everything that I do. I feel trapped, and I don't know how to escape".  
Jackson sighed.  
"Well. That's my story", he said. "I suppose that you think that I'm a real dope for getting myself into this situation". He lowered his head in embarrassment.  
"No, I don't", Stiles replied.  
He rubbed Jackson's hand.  
"I think that you were a teenage boy who was alone in the world and didn't have anyplace to turn to", he said. "I think that Matt gave you a chance to escape from your unhappy life, and you took it. But by doing so, you became more unhappy than you were before. I don't judge you, and I don't disapprove of you".  
Jackson raised his head and looked at Stiles gratefully.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he replied.  
"And maybe we can think of a way to free you from this situation", Stiles said. "Let's work on that together".  
"Oh, yes", Jackson replied. "That would be wonderful. No one else has ever been so kind to me. Not since my parents were killed. You are a wonderful man".  
"And you are a wonderful man as well", Stiles said. "Don't ever let anyone ever tell you differently".  
Jackson looked at Stiles and smiled again. He squeezed Stiles' hand.  
"Now tell me about your life, Stiles", he said.  
"Well, I'm from a small town in California called Beacon Hills", Stiles said. "My dad is the sheriff there. I was a happy child with good friends. But when I was eight, tragedy struck".  
His voice broke.  
"My mom died of cancer".  
Jackson took both of Stiles' hands and held them in his.  
"I'm so sorry, Stiles", he said.  
"Thank you, Jackson", Stiles replied.  
"My dad and I pulled ourselves together and went on", he said. "Because of our loss, we grew closer together. I spent most of my time applying myself to my studies. I'm a very intelligent person. I was the top student in all of my classes in high school. I graduated when I was sixteen and won a scholarship to Harvard. I went on to earn three degrees. And now I'm an English professor at Columbia. And that's my life in a nutshell".  
"What about your personal life?", Jackson asked. "Any romance?"  
"No", Stiles replied. "I've been so busy with my education and my teaching that I haven't had time for romance. Plus, I haven't met the right man".  
Jackson smiled.  
"I haven't met the right man either", he said.  
They looked at each other for a long moment. Both of their hearts were beating very fast.  
"Before we get started on my lessons", Jackson said, "there's something else that I need to tell you. It's about Matt. He used to be a gangster, but now he's trying to rise higher in society. And he wants to make a lot more money. He's involved in a shady deal. He owns some gambling casinos in the south, and he wants to get a law passed in Congress so that the casinos won't have to abide by certain federal regulations. So he and his lawyer, Theo Raeken, are bribing a southern senator. Right now he's meeting Senator Argent to clench the deal".  
"Gerard Argent?", Stiles asked. "He's a really underhanded character".  
"Yeah", Jackson replied. "I've met him, and I don't like him. I get a bad feeling about him. There's a mean streak in him. I've seen people like him before when I was a pole dancer. And they were not very nice people".  
"Thanks for telling me about that, Jackson", Stiles said.  
He patted Jackson's hand and smiled.  
"Now we can start to work on your lessons", he said.  
"I promise to work hard", Jackson replied. "Just for you. I'll do anything for you, Stiles".

"Here's our plan of action", Stiles said. "We're going to begin by reading four books, one title at a time. You can read them at your own pace. No hurry necessary. Along with the books I'm going to take you to see a Broadway musical, a play, a symphony, and an opera. Basic things, nothing too heavy. And we're also going to some museums to see some paintings. And we'll go to some movies. How does all of that sound to you?"  
"That sounds fine, Stiles", Jackson replied. "I'm going to enjoy doing those things with you".  
Stiles smiled.  
"Good", he said. "Your first book will be 'The Philosopher's Stone'. It's the first of the Harry Potter books, and it's a great read".  
Stiles handed Jackson a copy of the book.  
"And Friday night I'm taking you to dinner, and then to see 'Les Miserables'".

Friday morning Stiles phoned Jackson to remind him of their date.  
"I'll be there to pick you up at 6 P.M.", he said. "We can have dinner and be at the theater at 8 P.M. for the musical".  
"That sounds great", Jackson replied. "Oh, and Stiles. Bring the next book. I've finished the first one".  
"In three days?", Stiles replied. "That's terrific. You must be a very fast reader".  
"I guess so", Jackson said. "It was so good that I just couldn't put it down".  
In the taxi Jackson couldn't stop talking about the book.  
"I loved it!' he said. "It was so exciting! And all of the characters were great! Harry, and Ron, and Hermione. And Draco, too. And I liked Hogwarts. I wish that I had gone to a school like that!"  
Stiles grinned and squeezed Jackson's hand.  
"I'm glad that you liked it", he said. "I hope that you like the next book, too. It's 'The Outsiders'.  
They had a good dinner, laughing and talking as they ate. And smiling and looking into each other's eyes.  
The production of 'Les Miserables' was a revival of the long running musical with a new cast. Jackson watched the show excitedly, applauding after each solo and at the end of each act. At the end, Stiles noticed Jackson wiping tears from his eyes.  
"It was a wonderful play", Jackson said. "The music was fantastic. And so was the acting. So powerful and dramatic. And so sad at the end. I cried at that part ".  
"I noticed", Stiles replied. "I'm glad that you liked it. Next week we're going to see a play. A comedy by Shakespeare called 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. And tomorrow we're going to go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to see some paintings. And the day after that to see a movie. Have you seen 'Star Wars'?  
"No", Jackson replied. "But I've heard of it".  
"I think that you'll like it", Stiles said. "It's a great film. And one of the beat science fiction films ever made".  
As they stood at the apartment door to say goodbye they could both feel the attraction between them.  
"Good night, Jackson", Stiles said. "I'm glad that you enjoyed the musical. I'll see you tomorrow at noon. We'll have lunch and then visit the museum".  
"Good night, Stiles", Jackson replied. "Thank you for taking me. I enjoyed it very much. And I'm looking forward to tomorrow".  
They looked at each other. Then they hugged.  
"Good night", Stiles said.  
"Good night", Jackson replied.

The next day Stiles picked Jackson up at noon and they had lunch at a diner. Burgers and fries. They laughed and talked like teenagers. And gazed fondly at each other. Then they went to the museum and looked at the paintings. Jackson was enthralled. He had never been in an art museum before. He paused in front of the Renoir paintings.  
"These are beautiful", he said.  
Then they entered a gallery full of van Gogh paintings. Jackson looked at them wide eyed.  
"These paintings are wonderful", he said. "So much brilliant color. And the shapes are fantastic. What did you say that these were called?"  
"Impressionist", Stiles replied. "Paintings which show the impression of what the artist sees".  
When they finished looking at the art, Stiles took Jackson back to the apartment. Once again they hugged goodbye. But this time they kissed a chaste kiss on the lips.

The next day Stiles took Jackson to a movie theater to see 'Star Wars'. And again Jackson was enthralled.  
"I've never seen a movie like that", Jackson said afterwards. "It was fantastic! I never knew that a movie could be so exciting!"  
"I'm glad that you liked it", Stiles replied. "It's one of my favorite films. In fact, I like all of the Star Wars movies. I'm a big fan".  
"I'd like to see some of the other films as well", Jackson said.  
"I've got the DVDs", Stiles replied. "We'll go by my apartment later this week and watch some of them".  
"Thank you, Stiles", Jackson said. "You don't know how much this means to me".  
"It means a lot to me, too", Stiles replied.  
Stiles took Jackson back to the apartment. And once again they hugged and kissed. They both knew what was happening between them. And both of them very much wanted it to happen.

Jackson finished reading 'The Outsiders' in three days. And loved the book. So Stiles gave him 'To Kill a Mockingbird' to read. They went to see 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' and Jackson liked the play very much. He laughed at all of the funny scenes in it. They went to Stiles' apartment and watched the next two Star Wars films. And Jackson loved those as well.  
Stiles took Jackson to the Museum of Modern Art and Jackson was enthralled by the paintings of Picasso and de Kooning. They went to hear Beethoven's Symphony No. 5 and Jackson listened spellbound to it.  
"I've never heard music that great before", he said. "It was magnificent".  
Over the next few weeks, Stiles opened up a new world for Jackson.  
Jackson was hungry for knowledge and culture, and he was soaking it all up like a sponge.  
He finished reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird', and Stiles gave him 'David Copperfield' to read.  
"That was a great book", Jackson said. "I cried during the sad parts. I want to read more Dickens".  
They spent more time at Stiles' apartment watching DVDs, and Jackson saw the four Indiana Jones movies, 'The Wizard of Oz', 'Casablanca', 'All About Eve', and 'Citizen Kane'. He loved all of them.  
Stiles took Jackson to the opera one afternoon to see Mozart's 'The Magic Flute', and once again Jackson was enthralled.  
"I never knew a world like that existed", he said. "Thank you again, Stiles, for opening up that world for me".  
"You're welcome, Jackson", Stiles replied.  
They went by Stiles apartment so that Stiles could give Jackson 'Oliver Twist' to read. And they stood for a long moment looking at each other. Suddenly they were holding each other close and kissing each other passionately.  
"You know what’s happened, don't you, Jackson?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Jackson replied. "I've fallen in love with you".  
"And I've fallen in love with you", Stiles said.  
"What do we do about it?", Jackson asked.  
"We love each other", Stiles replied.  
They kissed again.  
"I've made a decision", Jackson said. "I'm leaving Matt. I can't stand to be around him for one more minute. I don't want him touching me, ever again".  
"I'll help you to break free of him", Stiles replied.  
"And I have a plan to do just that", Jackson said. "I've already set the plan in motion. And I'm going to confront him with something that he has done and doesn't want certain people to know about".  
He smiled at Stiles.  
"Will you go there and help me pack my things, my love?", Jackson asked.  
"Of course, baby", Stiles replied. "Would you like to move in with me?".  
"Yes, Stiles", Jackson replied. "I'd love to".  
"Then let's go get your things", Stiles said.

Stiles and Jackson arrived at Matt's apartment, and Jackson unlocked the door. They could hear Matt and Theo talking through the open door of Matt's office. They went into Jackson's bedroom and began packing his things in two suitcases.  
"I'm only taking my oldest clothes", Jackson said. "I don't want anything that he has bought me recently. No jewelry, only my watch, which wasn't very expensive. And I'll take the books that you gave me".  
Stiles kissed Jackson.  
After they had packed Jackson's toothbrush and shaving kit, they went into the living room.  
"Matt", Jackson called out, "I want to see you".  
Matt stuck his head out of the door of his office.  
"What do you want, Jackson?", he asked in an annoyed voice. "I'm busy talking with Theo right now".  
"Well you're going to talk to me right now", Jackson replied. "Get in here!"  
Matt stormed into the room.  
"How dare you talk to me that way!", he said. "Who do you think you are?"  
Then he stopped when he saw Stiles and the suitcases.  
"What's going on here?", he asked.  
"I'll tell you what's going on", Jackson said calmly. "I'm leaving you, Matt".  
"Leaving me?", Matt replied. "For Stilinski? I should have known not to trust a college man".  
"Yes, Matt, I'm leaving you", Jackson said. "For Stiles".  
"And what makes you think that I'll let you go?", Matt replied. "I own you. You're my property".  
"You don't own me, Matt", Jackson said. "No one owns me. I'm not anyone's property. I'm leaving. And there's nothing that you can do to stop me".  
"And how do you propose to make me let you go?" Matt asked with a sneer on his face.  
"I'll tell you", Jackson replied. "And you had better ask Theo to come in here while I do".  
"Theo?", Matt asked. "Why?"  
"Because you will need to ask his opinion about what I am going to say to you", Jackson replied. "His opinion as your lawyer".  
Matt turned toward the door of his office.  
"Theo!", he shouted. "Come out here right now!"  
Theo sauntered out of the door with a smarmy grin on his face.  
"Yeah, Matt", he said. "What do you need?"  
"Did you here what Jackson said to me?", Matt asked.  
"Yeah", Theo replied. "It was very interesting".  
"Go ahead, Jackson", Matt said. "Tell me how I'm going to let you go without a fight".  
Jackson smiled.  
"It's very easy", he replied. "You are going to let me go. Otherwise. I'm going to visit a newspaper reporter. A friend of Stiles who works for The Times. And I'm going to give him the juicy little story about you and Theo bribing Senator Argent to get that law changed. And to prove it to him, I have some letters that I found in your file cabinet. Letters from Argent. You really should keep your file cabinet locked, you know".  
Matt moved toward Jackson.  
"Oh, I don't have them on me", Jackson said. "I put them in a stamped, addressed envelope and gave them to Vernon Boyd to keep for me. You know Vernon. The big tough heavyweight boxer who hates your guts. And if Stiles and I don't go personally to retrieve the letters by 8 P.M., which is one hour away, he will mail them to the reporter".  
"What…..what…..", Matt said, stopping in his tracks.  
"Now this is the way it works", Jackson said. "You let me go, and I'll see that those letters never see the light of day. Otherwise, that reporter will get them. Now you had better ask Theo what to do".  
All the color had left Matt's face. But Theo looked very amused.  
"What do I do, Theo?", Matt asked in a strained voice.  
"Well, he has you over a barrel, old boy", Theo replied. "I'd suggest that you let him go before he blows the whistle and we both go to jail".  
Matt looked at Theo. Then at Stiles. Then at Jackson.  
"Alright", he said. "You can go. I was getting tired of you, anyway".  
Jackson and Stiles picked up the suitcases and headed toward the door. Then Jackson stopped for a moment and looked coldly at Matt.  
"I'm keeping those letters in a safe place", he said. "So you had better leave me and Stiles alone. Or else!"  
"Alright", Matt replied. "Just leave".  
"Remember, Matt", Jackson said. "Do what I tell you!"  
Then Jackson and Stiles left the apartment. In the elevator on the way down, Stiles looked at Jackson in admiration.  
"I always knew that you had it in you to be strong", Stiles said. "And you are very smart!"  
Jackson smiled.  
"Thank you, my love", he said. "You're the only person who has ever realized that".  
They kissed.

Right after Jackson and Stiles loaded the luggage into a cab and left, some cars pulled up to the front of Matt's apartment building and several men in dark suits and ties got out. They took the elevator to the twentieth floor and knocked on Matt's door. Matt answered the door.  
"Yes?", he asked.  
The men came into the apartment.  
"Matt Daehler", one of them said as he flashed his badge. "F.B.I. And we have a warrant to search your apartment and confiscate your records".  
He turned toward Theo.  
"And Mr. Raeken", he said, "Some of our other agents are searching your office and your apartment right now".  
"What's this all about?", Matt demanded angrily.  
"You had better ask Senator Argent that question", the F.B.I. agent said. "We've had him under surveillance for several weeks now. We have also raided his home and office and found his letters to and from you and to and from Mr. Raeken as well. So I suggest that both of you sit down and relax while we complete our search".  
Then Matt shut up, and he and Theo sat down on the sofa and waited while the F.B.I. agents did their job.

Stiles and Jackson went to Vernon Boyd and retrieved the envelope. Then they went to Stiles' apartment, and Stiles helped Jackson unpack his belongings. They ordered Chinese take out and ate their dinner while watching a DVD of some episodes of 'Star Trek'. When the DVD was over they stood up and kissed.  
"Are you ready, baby?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes, my love", Jackson replied. "I'm ready to make love with you".  
They went into the bedroom and removed each other's clothes. Then they fell together on the bed, kissing each other all over their bodies. They made passionate love, first with Stiles inside of Jackson, them with Jackson inside of Stiles. Then they laid together, kissing and holding each other close.  
"That's the first time that I've ever enjoyed sex", Jackson said. "Because it was sex with the man I love'.  
"I enjoyed it as well", Stiles said. "It's the first time that sex has ever meant anything to me. Because it was sex with the man I love".  
They kissed again.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Jackson replied.  
Then they fell asleep, holding each other close all night long.

By the end of the month, Matt and Theo were arrested on charges of bribing a U.S. Senator. To reduce his sentence, Theo agreed to cooperate with the federal prosecutors and turned state's evidence on Matt. They were both convicted and sent to federal prison for long terms.  
Senator Argent was brought up on ethics charges in the Senate. He was found guilty and expelled. After he lost his Senate seat, he was also tried and sent to federal prison for a long term.

Stiles and Jackson got married. And Jackson studied and got his G.E.D. Then he enrolled in college at Columbia and graduated with honors. Soon after that, Stiles accepted the position of Head of the English Department at Stanford University, and he and Jackson moved to California, where Jackson also got a job. They bought a house in Palo Alto, close enough to Beacon Hills to keep an eye on Stiles' dad.

Stiles and Jackson are completely in love with each other. Every day they look at each other adoringly, and wonder how they got so lucky. And they bless the day that the college professor met the former pole dancer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
